<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Победитель by Elhen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179425">Победитель</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen'>Elhen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darker Than Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Goretober 2020, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:43:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это чувство невыносимо сладко.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Победитель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>goretober-2020, день 24 - перерезанная глотка, истечение кровью</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Кровь течет по коже, щекочет нервы, среди выживших стану я самым первым и последним (все же сильнее прочих): не спасутся те, на кого охочусь.<br/>
Кровь течет по пальцам, даруя силу, так тревожно сердце чужое билось и сбивалось с ритма, теряя фору, моя жертва нервно сжимала ворот.<br/>
Это чувство невыносимо сладко, кровь течет по пальцам, в жестокой схватке победитель смотрит в лицо не смерти — только жизни, веря, что он бессмертен.<br/>
Капли крови быстро взлетают в воздух и кого отметят, тех гаснут звезды, — слишком просто, словно неуязвим я; кровь течет по коже неотразимо — неизбежный вестник моей победы...</p>
  <p>Истекая кровью, я напоследок затаю дыхание — перед бурей, были б силы, крикнул: «Не медли, дурень!» Но впервые сил не хватает, странно, впрочем, знал я, что здесь один останусь.</p>
  <p>Иногда мне снилось, что я не выжил. Потолок туннеля все ближе, ближе.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>